Forgive Me?
by bowties-r-COOL4.0
Summary: Hermione Granger hates Draco Malfoy. Somehow though, they are thrust together, constantly at each other's side for a whole year, and only one thing could really happen...
1. The Sentence

**Hey guys! This is my first story, so if anyone has any feedback that would help me that would be awesome. Enjoy!**

Hermione Granger was doing paperwork when a notice flew into her office. It promptly smacked into her forehead with a crunch. She sighed morosely, making a mental note to remind the department of spells and charms to improve their charm on the flying notices. With a quick flick of her wand, the notice unfolded and smoothed, and Hermione bent to read the cramped writing. It read:

_Granger._

_I'm sure you are aware of St. Mungo's training coming up, and would like you to be one of our mentors. You are one of our best healers, and your assistance would be much appreciated, especially since this year we have 2 times the usual number of applicants. Please send your reply by flying notice. _

Doris McClean

_Department of Health Science_

Hermione smiled excitedly. A mentor! She remembered how she had come into St. Mungo's 3 years ago as a fresh applicant, and she remembered even clearer how nice her mentor had been. Ashley was her name, Ashley Koris. Hermione couldn't wait to give another young applicant the same experience she had had.

That night, Hermione did something she never did: she left the office early to prepare for the first day of training that was the next day. When she got home, Ron was splayed out on the couch, a bowl of buttery popcorn on his lap.

"How was work?" He asked absently.

"Fine, actually, great! I am going to be a mentor! We start training tomorrow. What about you? How was practice?"

"Cool. The team is planning a surprise party for our 2 year anniversary, FYI."

"If it's a surprise party, how do you know about it?"

"I have my ways." He smiled that mischievous smile that Hermione loved so much.

"Love you" She said, snuggling up against his side.

He was silent.

Draco Malfoy was incredibly nervous. He fidgeted with his tie and smoothed his suit. He was waiting outside the application office at Saint Mungo's Hospital, a crisp application in hand. He looked around with trepidation, and couldn't help but noticing how many of the people around him were wearing academic ribbons and pins. His heart fluttered. He was an ex-death eater, and definitely wasn't a straight O student. Draco was surprised at how much that bothered him. He really wanted this job, and that was astounding. When he was in school, the only thing he really wanted to do was find a hex that would make Hermione Granger less of a know-it-all, but all the jinxes he had found were removable, and had nasty side-effects.

With a sigh, Draco tried to focus on his interview speech instead of Granger, but he couldn't get her face out of his head. He wondered what she was doing now that she no longer had school to go to, but he couldn't think of anything. _She's probably spending all her free time fawning over that red-headed weasel._ He thought angrily. Wait, he shouldn't be angry, he shouldn't even care!

"Draco Malfoy"

The nasally voice of the interviewer jolted Draco out of his reverie. He lurched forward and stumbled through the office doors. With a shake, he cleared his head and began to speak,

"Hello. I'm Draco Malfoy, and I am applying for the position of junior healer."

"Nice to meet you Draco. Before we begin, are you aware that the next training for our healers is tomorrow?"

Hermione woke up late on the day of the training. Ron was already gone, so she skipped breakfast before throwing on her work clothes. She waved her wand around her head and her hair whipped up into a tight bun, with a pencil sticking out. She snatched up her cloak and twirled, apparating to the dressing rooms that were from the department store St. Mungo's was concealed in. She strode into the hallway and stepped into an elevator that whizzed up to the third level, where her office was. As she walked down the corridor, she murmured hello to her office friends.

"Hey Margret!" She said enthusiastically to her assistant. "Have you seen Ashley? I have to ask her for advice on being a mentor!"

"You are a mentor?" Margaret asked.

"Yup." Hermione said breezily.

"Well Ashley is in your office, she said she wanted to talk to you."

"Thanks." Hermione pushed open her office door and a big mass of curly blonde hair assaulted her.

"You are a MENTOR!" Ashley shrieked.

"Any advice?"

"Well, never be pushy, treat them like adults, and always, always, always develop a good relationship with them. The will be following you everywhere, and they come home with you once a week, to observe how you manage your work outside of the office."

_Oh yeah. They follow me for a year. Even home. Crap. _"Thanks." She mumbled.

"Oh it won't be so bad! Applicants are always super smart and nice!"

"Yeah. Thanks annnd I have to go now!" Hermione walked out of the room, her feet dragging, and stepped onto the elevator.

Draco was all decked out in scrubs and had a wand pocket strapped around his waist. He fiddled with the strap nervously, trying in vain to conceal his dark mark from his fellow applicants. A woman stepped out of an office opposite the conference room and entered the conference room. Her hair was in a half ponytail, but that didn't help to tame her unruly blonde curls. She stepped up to the desk at the front of the room and pulled out her wand.

"Hello applicants! I am Ashley. Before we bring out our mentors, I would like to go over the process involved to become a healer. You will be assigned to a mentor, who will begin teaching you with a tour of the hospital. For the duration of the coming year, you will shadow your mentor everywhere, and ask your mentor questions about anything you would like to know about this job. Keep in mind that while these healers will be tutoring you, they will also be healing, so do not distract them. You will also go home with your mentor once a week, to view how they manage work at home. The mentors have been instructed on what you need to know, and at the end of the year, you will be tested by your mentor, then by a senior healer. Your mentor will be your teacher, your role model, and your friend, so do not ever take them for granted. Any questions?" Ashley asked.

Draco raised his hand and Ashley nodded at him, "Will we choose our mentor?'

"No, you will be assigned based on a test you took earlier today. Do you remember? The mentors took this test also."

Draco did remember. The test was simply a ball of light that he had to shove into his ear, and it came out the other ear, bright orange, before transforming into a document of paper with a name on it. Draco wasn't allowed to see the name, so he hadn't realized that it would be his companion for the coming year. As Draco tried to imagine what his mentor would be like, the mentors filed in. He glanced up, and saw a familiar face staring straight at him… no.. it couldn't be…

**Comment maybe? :D**


	2. Don't Touch Me

Chapter 2

Hermione's hands balled into fists, and her fingernails dug into her palm. _ Please don't be with Malfoy, Please don't be with Malfoy… _she prayed feverishly. It would be just her luck, she thought, if she was put with Malfoy. They began to call the partnerships out.

"Albierch and Cleeman"Hermione's friend Kelly smiled at a young buck-toothed applicant.

"Demanth and Robertson_" _Another partnership stood up. This continued until 6 people were left in the room. Hermione and Draco were two of them.

_"_Malfoy and_—_Granger" Hermione wanted to scream as her boss sentenced her to a year in the company of her least favorite person on earth.. Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy looked at Granger out of the corner of his eye. He saw her face scrunched up in pent up anger and almost laughed. He remembered seeing that look on her face right before she slugged him in the face. The thought sobered him up. As soon as they were out of earshot. Hermione slumped and looked devastated. They stepped into an elevator and Granger immediately shoved Draco up against the wall.

"You better not screw this up for me" she growled menacingly, and Draco gulped. Granger twitched, and spun around as the woman named Ashley stepped into the elevator.

"Good, you two already know each other!" She said cheerfully.

"Uh huh." Draco nodded.

"It was kind of surprising how perfectly matched the test said you two were! I've never seen any match rating like yours!"

Hermione smiled tightly, "Maybe you should get the testing globes checked out because I think we need a new match"

Ashley's face slumped. Suddenly, Draco wanted to defend her, and he boldly said, "It's ok Ashley. Granger and I can work out our differences. There is no problem!"

Ashley grinned, "Well then! I have to go. By Hermione!"

"What was that?" Hermione queried.

"What?"

Granger tilted her head quizzically. "Nothing. Never mind."

Draco shrugged and fell silent. For the rest of the day, Granger spoke only to answer a question and point out important things in the building. By the end of the day, her shoulders had finally relaxed, and she smiled in a purely businesslike manner as she said goodbye to Draco. Draco trudged out of her office and reported to the conference room for the end of the day orientation. The leader babbled on about something, and Draco was too preoccupied to pay attention to what he was saying. Draco was picturing Granger with her hair down, with light makeup, and started to smile dreamily.

"Draco." He heard a sharp voice in his ear.

"Huh?" his eyes focused on Davy, another applicant that was sitting next to him.

"The orientation is over. Here is our work for this evening." Davy handed him a packet of parchment covered in questions. Draco scanned the work and nodded.

"Ok. See you tomorrow." Draco stood up and twisted, apparating into his family mansion's living room. Stupid Granger. She always did stick around in his head. With a sigh, he snapped his fingers. Kinky, his house elf stepped out into the living room with a bow.

"Yes master?"

"Will you run a bath? I need to relax."

"Yes master"

Draco sank into the soapy water, watching yellow soap bubbles float into the air, bursting into glowing golden stars.

Hermione was mad at Ron. He wasn't home yet, and practice was long since over. Their anniversary party was two days away, and they had go and get a suitable ensemble to wear, but Ron was nowhere to be seen!

With a sigh, Hermione sank down onto her couch and waved her wand. A tub of ice cream whizzed out of the kitchen with a spoon. Hermione flicked her wand at the telly, and sank even deeper into the couch, ice cream on her lap. Absently, she chipped away at the ice cream, trying to forget the day, forget work, and forget Malfoy.

Despite her efforts, however, Hermione couldn't help but dissect Malfoy's actions in the hospital. The Malfoy she knew would never defend anyone, or even try to make someone feel better. Why would he do that? Was he trying to impress her? No, that was self-centered of her. Could it be that he had changed? Really changed? It couldn't be.

Hermione gave her head a vigorous shake, and her eyes glazed over as she mindlessly tuned out the world. The door slammed, jolting her out of her reverie. She heard a familiar snort, and leaned over on the couch. Ron stumbled through the doorway, and Hermione knew at once that something was wrong.

"Ron?" She asked

"Sup. I'm going to bed. Night." He said quickly.

"No, wait Ron… explain yourself! You are hours late, and acting strange!"

"Nothing wrong here! Night!" He darted out of the room.

Hermione sighed, but she was too tired to worry too much about Ron. Something probably went wrong at practice. She sank back into her seat and her thoughts again drifted to Malfoy. Stupid death eater, she thought venomously.

As soon as Draco met Granger in the dressing rooms where they both apparated, he noticed something was different. Granger's clothes were even uglier than usual, and her usually crisp bun had a halo of loose hairs. Draco raised his eyebrows, thinking of how many ways she could improve her appearance. He started speculating about the hair products his mother kept in her bathroom before Granger poked him and told him to get moving_. Stupid know-it-all. She thinks she is better than everyone doesn't she!_ Draco sighed and followed her to her office, braced for the strained day to come.

When Hermione got home, Ron was gone again, and Hermione sighed. Stupid husband. She returned to her spot on the couch, thinking humorously of the day when Malfoy would come home to see her work away from the office. Ha! He will think it's the norm to spend your off hours pigging out on ice cream. Hermione stood up, suddenly ashamed and bolted to her desk. She rifled through her paperwork, and sank into her old routine of reading and writing. She was so into her work that she barely noticed the slight click of the door closing. She heard a small scuffle of shoes getting removed, and heard a girly giggle.

"Ron! Shh!" She heard the girl's voice agai n.

"Ah don't worry! Hermione is probably passed out on the couch with ice cream again." Ron grumbled.

"Ronald! Be nice!" The girl again.

Hermione stood quietly and crept to the doorway of her office. She could barely see the outline of two people in the dim lighting, and they were holding hands! Hermione's hands clenched, fingernails carving small crescents into the palms of her hands. It was all she could do to not gasp in outrage. Then, the shorter, blond-haired figure leaned in and _kissed _Ron. She kissed him, and he kissed back! Hermione couldn't hold in her gasp this time. _My husband is kissing someone, someone who ISN'T me!_

Hermione let out a choked sob and Ron spun around. Hermione could see the kitchen lights reflecting off of his horrified eyes.

With another sob, Hermione ran back into her office and waved her wand. All of her materials, even her desk shrunk to the size of marbles, and flew towards her. Then she ran through the kitchen, repeating the motion, then through her room. _Their room. _Tears were now streaming down her face, and with a snarl, she jerked her wand at the pictures of Ron and her on the walls. The glass on the frames shattered, leaving a deadly field of glass strewn across the floor. Then she ran out of the room, all of her belongings in her arms, and pushed past her shell-shocked husband and his girlfriend.

"Mione! You don't understand! This isn't what it looks like… This is my—"

"Your girlfriend, I know. I guess that means you can say goodbye to your w-wife." Her voice broke on the last word.

"Mione! You're overreacting!" He put his hand on her shoulder.

"_Don't touch me." _Hermione's voice became dangerously low, "_And NEVER call me Mione again."_ She shoved him aside and flew out onto the road, thrusting her wand arm out for the Knight Bus.

Ron watched wordlessly as Hermione stepped onto the shocking purple bus, and drove away.


	3. Stupid, Stupid, Stupid Me

**Hey guys! I just want to say thanks for all the nice reviews, and sorry for how long it took me to post Chapter 2.. I have no excuse. Anyway, Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Stupid Stupid Stupid Me

Draco Malfoy walked to work the next day, because he was ready to go far too early. He walked through the magic window of the abandoned department store and scanned the lobby for Granger. He couldn't see her anywhere, so he walked toward the elevator until he heard a cracked voice behind him say:

"You might think it's ok to ignore your mentor, but I definetly don't approve."

Draco spun wildly, looking for the source of the voice. With a shock, he realized it had come from a woman wearing sweatpants and a sweatshirt, with her pulled back in a gnarled ponytail.

"Granger? You look like an ogre!"

"Thank you for that assessment Malfoy." She replied dryly.

"Soo, what do we have to do today?" Draco tried to change the subject.

"Nothing. I got all my work done yesterday, and there are no new patients for me. I was planning on letting you do whatever you wanted."

"AAAAnd what would you do then?"

"Cry." She looked dead serious.

"Granger, what happened?"

"I had to sleep at the Leaky Cauldron last night."

"What about your flat?'

"It is occupied by my cheating, lying husband and his idiot girlfriend." She said lifelessly

"WHAT? What was her name?"

"Cher" Hermione said, "Or at least that's what her bag said on it."

Draco did a double take. Cher? Cher was Blaise's girlfriend! She was the rudest, dippiest girl in existence! Why would Weasely choose her over Granger? Granger was smart, pretty, (at least usually pretty) and faithful! Ron was an idiot. Wait, did Draco just think that? Uugh, stupid Granger! She's making him go soft!

"That's not possible. She is dating Zabini."

"Not anymore." Granger sighed.

Draco considered for a moment.

"Well, if we don't have any work to do here, you have work to do there," He gestured at Granger's face, "come with me."

Hermione definitely didn't want to spend any time with an idiot pureblood like Malfoy, but she realized that she didn't really have a choice. She stood slowly, and Malfoy grabbed her arm and apparated them out of St. Mungo's. They appeared in a room with pillars and columns, and soaring ceilings.

"Welcome to the NEW Malfoy Manor." Draco smirked.

"New? What was wrong with the old one?"

"Lucius lives there."

"Your dad?"

"He is no dad of mine!"

Hermione frowned. Draco had always been his father's son… what had happened?

"You probably want to know what happened…" Draco admitted grudgingly.

"Duh." Hermione snorted.

"Deal with it. I'm not going to tell you." Hermione could tell he was throwing up walls, refusing to let anyone in. What could he be hiding? Hermione resolved to force it out of him, but she wasn't in the mood at the moment, so she sulked and followed Malfoy around his house as he chirped in a falsely cheery voice about the new renovations that had been required to make the place hospitable.

When Malfoy stopped suddenly, it was all Hermione could do to not smack into him.

"Soo… You are living at the Leaky Cauldron?" he said slowly.

"Until I find a new place." Hermione said dully.

"Well… er.. well you know how I sometimes have to go home with you to view you once a week or something?" Asked Malfoy quickly.

"Yes?"

"Well.. er.. you don't have somewhere to stay and.."

"What's your point Malfoy?" Snapped Hermione.

"Doyouwanttostayheremaybe?" mumbled Malfoy.

"Pardon?"

"Do you want to stay here.. at the manor with me and my mother?"

"Oh no that's ok Malfoy. I'm perfectly alright. Besides, I couldn't do that to you, and if I was dependent on your hospitality, I wouldn't be a very good mentor, would I?" Hermione said in a very business-like tone. What Hermione didn't say, however, was that she was absolutely terrified of Narcissa Malfoy. The woman was as cold as ice, and Hermione knew just how much she hated muggle borns.

"Oh. Well the offer will always be open." Malfoy said, adopting the same formal tone.

Hermione sighed, and they looked at each other for a moment before Hermione glanced at the clock behind Malfoy.

"Oh no! I have to go… It's late.. sorry for running out.. bye!" Hermione disappeared on the spot, whisking her last word away with her.

"So much for making her feel better." Muttered Malfoy, before turning around and entering the room they had been standing in front of, which happened to be his bedroom.

When Hermione arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, she sank into the worn armchair by her fireplace, and sighed, a tear trickling down her cheek.

_Stupid stupid stupid me. _

**I am planning on adding the rest of the Weasly family and Harry into the next chapter... If anyone wants to suggest girlfriends for George, Percy, or any other singles let me know! If there is a character other than a Weasly that you want to see, tell me that too. Thanks!**


End file.
